Inuyasha and Kikyos love child
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Inuyasha finds out a secret from the past that Kikyo is keeping and one from kagome now in the future. In the process of editing  AWSOME STORY!...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters I won this fan fiction.

INUYASHA AND KIKYOS LOVE CHILD FROM THE PAST

Chapter One

Kagome often wondered how far Inuyasha's past relationship had gone as in passion, She wondered if they had , had sex and if Kikyo was Inuyasha's mate…..

"**Hey Kagome are you alright?" **" _Yes I'm just thinking about something"_ Kagome was laying on her sleeping bag and Inuyasha was a few feet behind her sitting as he always did watching for demons and listening. Songo and Miroku were sitting near the fire leaned up against each other but they were fast asleep with Shippou in between them so it wasn't a love thing even though Kagome was sure Mirkou wouldn't of mind making it a love thing.

" **what are you thinking about Kagome?" **_**" **__Nothing really just, you and your past with Kikyo"…_** " Why the hell would you be thinking about my past!"**…._ " See that's why I didn't want to tell you , you always get so mad if I bring up the past because I know you still love Kikyo and you'll never change … Good night Inuyasha"…_Inuyasha was about to say something but than he heard something and smelled something it smelled like ….

End of Chapter Next one coming soon….


	2. Chapter 2

I dont inuyasha or any of the charachters i own this fanfiction

Chapter Two:

Himself Inuyasha was both confused and worried about this, he quickly lept up in the air and was off Kagome cought Inuyasha leaving so she quickly got up .

" _Inuyasha whats wrong what..."_

_**" Be quiet, kagome"**_

Now kagome usually didnt listen to Inuyasha but she had a weird feeling so she was quiet , she walked slowly to where Inuyasha was standing and said

_" What is it Inuyasha?. Is it a demon..."_

Inuyasha just shook his head and kagome figured that it must be a danger or why wouldnt Inuyasha let her speek?...

**" Its a half demon"**

Kagome just looked at inuyasha confusedly and siad"_hmmm ok right, what are we going to do about it?"_ Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "**Shhh "** Kagome was offended by that _" dont tell me to shh im not some little kid now whats the..."_ Inuyasha put his hand/claw on her mouth .

**" It smells like, like me... It smells as though it could be my son"**

Kagome just looked at inuyasha in saprisement and said "_ You have a son!"_ She was so shocked and than suddenly ...

End of chapter other chapter comming soon( In the process of editing)


	3. Chapter 3

The demon of which Inuyasha had smelled lept from where he was and now was infront of kagome not two feet from her .

" Hello" he said with a unusuall kindness

Kagome was in a daze but she managed to say _"Hello"_

" I couldnt help but over hear your conversation about me"

**" What the hell are you talking about we wernt talking about you"**

**"**Oh well i could of sworn you were talking about how i smell like you, You see i can hear everything even thoughts"

Inuyasha was calm not even a bit gruff with the strange demon , Kagome noticed t hat the demon looked like Inuyasha the only difference was the hair that was so silver had black tips that would safice for Kikyos side of the blood.

"** So kid whats your name, And who are your parents?"**

Kagome just thought to her self young hmm i wonder how young...

" Well my father i really never met and my mother was killed by someone named Naraku after i was born, I do know my fathers name thought but i heard he was killed and sealed to a tree over 50 years ago...

**" well than whats this demons name?"**

" Inuyasha i believe it is"

**" sounds like a demon name.. So im guessing the mother was a humen?**

" Yes she was a preistess infact her name was kikyo"

Next Chapter Comming Soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Inuyasha and Kikyo's Love child( I know her name is spelled wrong)

Kagome just gave Inuyasha a weird sort of glance but he payed no attention to it insted he was stairing at the other demon the whole time

**" I have something to tell you"... I'm Your father**

**End of story**

**I'm going to be working on a better version of this story!**


End file.
